The present invention relates to bath caddies and more specifically a shelf assembly attached to a telescoping rod, which can be secured between two supports.
Caddies and related support devices for use in the bathroom are well known. Many such caddies are readily mountable in the bathtub or adjacent structures. The caddy provides a convenient and efficient location for storing accessories, which are often used in the tub or while taking a shower. Such accessories often include shampoos, soaps, and shaving accessories.
There are different methods of installing shower caddies. Suction cups as shown in U.S. Pat. No. D379,891 to Hampshire and U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,860 to Emery can adhere to a shower wall, but have a tendency to lose suction after a while.
Racks designed to be hung, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,543 to Finer are not stable.
Caddies with mounts secured to a wall are very stable, but not easily moved or removed. Securing brackets to a wall will normally damage the wall, and requires repair when removed.
It occurred to me that a need exists for an adjustable length shelf, which can be easily installed or removed without the need for mounting hardware secured to a wall.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of bath caddies described above, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide shelf space which can be used singularly or in plurality.
(b) to provide a shelf which can be adjusted in length to fit between two support pieces.
(c) to provide a shelf which can be installed with or without being permanently attached to a surface.
(d) to provide shelf space anywhere provided there are two supports available.